


Nothing a Man Can't Get Used To

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan and Ford run into some issues with changes Ford has had in the portal.





	Nothing a Man Can't Get Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 Stancest Halloween event. Inspired by [this fanart](https://hellorebecca.tumblr.com/post/176174920676/lemun-art-ford-came-backdifferent-stans). ([Imgur link](https://i.imgur.com/Jk24cbP.png).)

When Ford told Stan he had changed in the portal, Stan assumed he meant being less of a dick.

“Well?” asked Ford, as Stan stared at the writhing mass of tentacles where Ford’s dick used to be. “Are you—is it too…?”

“It’s… fine,” Stan answered, gently. “Nothing a fellow can’t get used to.”

“Right,” said Ford. He looked unsure, though.

Stan thought back to all the other times Ford was made to feel the freak. “So let’s get used to it!” He eagerly licked the tentacles, letting them cup his face.

Ford smiled. “Good, isn’t it?”

Stan grinned back.


End file.
